Adventures of a Cloud Dragon rewrite
by Madninja324
Summary: Join Trevor Hargrove, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer one hundred years after the events of the anime and manga
1. prologue

Prologue

Fairy Tail, for nearly two hundred years it has been known as one of the strongest guilds in Fiore, having produced hundreds of famous and powerful wizards. Now, in the year X907, still based in the city of Magnolia, the Fairy Tail guild held the rank of the second strongest guild in Fiore and is running under the guidance of Fairy Tail's 20th guild master, Neina Fernandez, not necessarily running smoothly, but then, it wouldn't be Fairy Tail if it was. If one were to walk into the guildhall at this moment they would find a fairly common sight for the famously rowdy bunch: a brawl.

The common room of the Fairy Tail guildhall was a large open space with tables, chairs and a couple benches scattered throughout, a bar ran along the back wall, magical runes glowed, protecting the bottles of alcohol from damage. They were very clearly necessary, because despite the fact that the brawl had started only one minute ago the guildhall looked like a war zone as rowdy, angry, and/or drunk wizards threw plates, mugs, fists, and spells everywhere. A young man with black hair, slit-pupiled silver eyes, a black shirt with white pants and a white vest rammed a fist wrapped in white mist into the face of another young man with spiky yellow hair, sending him flying, when he landed the blonde summoned a yellow magic circle, causing an aura of lightning to appear around him, before he rocketed back into the fray, aiming for the mage who'd punched him, however halfway to his target one of his brawling guildmates, a blue haired boy in his early teens, was hurled into him, knocking him off course, and getting accidently electrocuted in the process. The black and white clad mage laughed his ass off as he watched the blonde get slammed out of the air, before having to duck a green beam of energy.

"WHAT ON EARTHLAND IS GOING ON HERE?!" An angry female voice cut through the chaos like a battleaxe and every member of the brawling guild froze in their tracks. The blood drained from every single face in the building as they all recognized the voice of Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard. Standing in the doorway to the hall was a gorgeous young woman in a blue, ankle length dress with clear blue eyes a few shades darker than the dress and silver hair that fell to mid back.

The silver haired beauty's anger seeped away. "Oh you guys." She sighed shaking her head. "I wish you would just all get along, we're all family, and family shouldn't fight." Everyone looked, and felt extremely guilty as the silver haired woman's face fell into sadness at 'Family shouldn't fight'.

"So, who started this one?"

The guy with the slit pupils and white and black clothing raised his hand. "It was me and Dreyer, we started it Wist." He said, pointing at the blonde and pissed off Adrian Dreyer, who was pushing the unconscious body of Walter Conbolt off of him.

Wist sighed and held her arms out. "Trevor, Adrian, come here please." The two perpetrators stepped forward until they were within arms reach, then with the speed of a striking snake Wist grabbed both young men by their ears and slammed their heads together hard enough to knock both wizards out. "Now, let's start cleaning up people, the Master is due from her annual Guild Master's meeting today and I'm sure we all don't want her to come home to a disaster area, right?"

"R-RIGHT!" The remaining (read: conscious) guild members all yelled back, nobody wanted to piss off Fairy Tail's Angel, all they had to do was look at Trevor and Adrian to see the results of that.

Wisteria Strauss watched her Guildmates spring into action, she took no joy in intimidating her comrades, but sometimes it was the only way to get through to this rough crowd, she loved them all like family, but she had no illusions that they weren't a wild and unpredictable mob, however the Take Over Wizardess would have them no other way.

 _Elsewhere..._

Deep in a forest stood a dilapidated mansion, a large portion of the building had been destroyed years before and stood open to the elements, a man in his thirties stood on the rotting floorboards, he wore black pants, a knee length blue lined white coat, and no shirt, his hair was jaw length and dark grey, and his eyes were a pale blue. Reaching into his pocket the man pulled a glowing blue lacryma from his coat pocket and set it on the floor before stepping back.

"Activate: conference mode." The man pointed one finger at the Lacryma, which immediately lifted off the ground six beams of light shot from the floating crystal, spreading until they resolved into six black silhouettes, only the eyes and general shapes of each figure were fully visible, and floating just above the communications Lacryma was a small black symbol: a hooked claw dripping blood.

" _Winter, why have you contacted us?"_ One of the figures asked, his voice, and it was clearly male, sounded fuzzy and slightly staticky, but still held an air of menace, his poison green eyes were narrowed in annoyance.

The shirtless man in the coat, Winter, bowed to the speaker.

"I am in place My Lord Zsass."

Zsass nodded. " _Gordon and Alistair are in place as well, the three of you will be our vanguard. Your first target will be Mermaid Heel, leave only the little one and her bondmate alive, I wish to see our little Water Dragon broken, but not killed, not yet at least."_ Dark amusement was evident in Zsass' voice and a slight hiss had slithered into his last word.

"Of course My Lord, and I have your word that when the time comes to destroy Fairy Tail the task will fall to me?"

Zsass' silhouette nodded again. " _Yes Winter, you will get to settle your little vendetta when the time comes."_

A female figure spoke up for the first time. " _We have decided to grant you your vengeance, but never forget that you have it only because it suits our purposes."_ Winter bowed to the woman.

"Naturally, Lady Katrina, this is all for the glory of Tiamat's Claw."

" _For the glory of Tiamat's Claw!"_ The six projections spoke as one, each raising a fist to place over their own hearts, Winter returned the salute.

The largest of the figures spoke in a deep, commanding voice. " _You have your orders, you are now dismissed."_

Winter bowed to this figure as well. "Of course My Lord Richter. Lacryma Deactivate."

With a flash of light the figures all vanished and the suddenly inactive crystal dropped to the ground and Winter scowled at it. "I couldn't give less of a damn about your goals, I just want to tear Fairy Tail down brick by brick." The shirtless man raised one hand and a flash of blue light flew from his palm, when it hit the Lacryma ice formed on the crystal, before the whole thing shattered into tiny fragments. Satisfied that he had smashed the communications Lacryma as per regulations the ice wizard turned on his heel and walked out into the forest, he would need to steal a new one before his next scheduled report, it wouldn't do to have the Six Heads of Tiamat turn against him. Not yet anyway.

* * *

(Author's Note: I promised a rewrite of my old Adventures of a Cloud Dragon story, and here it is, hope you enjoy it! I won't be accepting OC's for the first arc, please read, review, and hopefully enjoy)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Enter the Dragon

Trevor Hargrove, first generation Cloud Dragon Slayer and member of the Fairy Tail Wizard's Guild lay sprawled on the ground under the shade of a willow, snoring loudly in the bright sunlight while a tubby yellow cat in a lilac vest fished in the nearby stream, blissfully ignoring his best friend's snores.

Abruptly the peace was shattered as a small girl with long, dark green hair dropped from the boughs of the tree onto Trevor's midsection, the nineteen year old Dragon Slayer's body jackknifed with the impact and his eyes bulged with a strangled yell that startled the fishing Exceed into slipping off his seat and into the stream with a startled squeak.

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL, DESTINI?!" Trevor roared at the girl as soon as she hopped off his stomach.

Destini Tylm turned to face Trevor, a scowl on her face.

"You were SUPPOSED to be meeting me and Sean at the guild so we could go on our job, TWENTY MINUTES AGO!" The pint-sized wizardess shrieked in reply, which caused the Dragon Slayer to flinch at the loud and high pitched noise that hit his sensitive ears. The yellow furred Exceed, now soaked and miserable looking, climbed out of the stream.

" _Trev."_ The little feline whined. "It was your job to keep an eye on the time!"

"Yeah, and it was your job to make sure I didn't fall asleep Huey!" Trevor snapped at the tubby yellow Exceed, who immediately started to tear up, until he burst into tears. "WAAAH! I-I'm s-sorry I didn't wake you up, you just l-looked so peaceful I couldn't do it!" Huey wailed, until Destini scooped up the small, soaked yellow cat up and hugged him tight, cooing to the crying Exceed. "It's ok Huey! Let's head back to the guild and get you some snacks. How does that sound?" Huey, out of Destini's line of sight, shot Trevor a wicked grin, the Dragon Slayer glared at his small yellow partner, who he knew was just milking the situation for as much food as he could guilt out of Destini. The tubby yellow Exceed loved food, and could be downright diabolical in obtaining it.

Hugging Huey to her chest like an animate stuffed animal Destini took off for the guild, calling over her shoulder. "Last one to the Guildhall is a rotten egg!"

Trevor got shakily to his feet grumbling. " _Stupid crazy girl, and evil manipulative cat! I'll show them a rotten egg!"_ Then he took off running. He was halfway there when he saw Huey and Destini soaring through the air on the wings created through Huey's Aera Magic. _That fuzzy little traitor!_ Trevor fumed, then he smiled, if Destini and Huey were using magic, then they couldn't complain if he did the same.

The Cloud Dragon Slayer pointed both fists behind himself and lowered his torso.

" _Cloud Dragon's Contrails!"_ A white magic circle appeared at the end of each fist, twin trails of white cloud shot from the circles, sending the Dragon Slayer rocketing forward at a magically boosted dead run. Trevor's Dragon Slayer hearing caught several curses from the citizens he blew past. "Sorry!" He yelled over his shoulder, he thought he saw a shopkeeper flip him off before he turned a corner, and ran straight into a somber looking girl with waist length indigo hair and large blue eyes, the pair went tumbling ass over end until they landed on the cobblestone street, the girl on her back, with Trevor on top of her. The mortified Dragon Slayer froze, before his nostrils flared on instinct trying to place the scent that had just flooded his nose, then an affronted, and squeaky female voice spoke up near level with his ear. "Get off of Silena at once Ruffian!"

The voice came from the white and orange Exceed in the pink dress standing with her paws on her hips. Trevor shot to his feet with his face burning with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you as I turned the corner, and I was going too fast to stop." While Trevor was apologizing Huey and Destini landed in front of the door to the Fairy Tail Guildhall, where Destini pulled down her lower eyelid and stuck out her tongue, Trevor ignored the younger wizard's taunts in favor of the girl he'd run over, she was pretty, with seemingly delicate features that hid steel only visible to experienced and physical fighters like Trevor. She had large blue eyes and a soft-looking mouth, she was definitely older than she looked, what with her fragile seeming body and flat chest, however it was her scent and the signs of fear and pain beneath a calm mask that drew his attention, the scent was familiar, though he knew without a doubt they'd never met before, the fear and pain put his teeth on edge, but he managed to resist the urge to growl, he doubted that this girl would take well to some random stranger snarling like an angry wolf, or a dragon.

Once he was sure no sign of his instinctual anger could find it's way into his voice he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Trevor Hargrove, is there anything I can do to make up for this?"

Silena spoke for the first time, her voice was quiet and timid. "N-no, there's no need, it was just an accident, right? I-I'm Silena Oceana, and this is Laira." Silena indicated the orange and white Exceed. "It's n-nice to m-meet you Trevor."

"Nice to meet you both, but now I've got to go meet a couple of my guildmates about a job. See you two around." With that Trevor dashed through the doors of the guild, and immediately began arguing with Destini over the results of their race. Laira, watched as a small smile broke through the misery that had been ruling her best friend's face for the past week as she watched the black haired young man bicker with a ten year old girl as if she was his little sister. _Maybe Fairy Tail really will be good for you, I hope so Silena, I want to see the old, cheerful you soon._

"Alright pipsqueak, let's find your boyfriend and get Master to approve this job you've selected." Trevor said to Destini, whom he'd put in a headlock and was dangling several feet off the ground. Destini scowled at the Dragon Slayer. "Sean isn't my boyfriend! Now put me down!"

Trevor put her down then patted her on the head. "It's cute that you actually think you're fooling people, but I can see right through you, I know you're secretly excited to be going on your first real job with Seanie."

Destini's face turned bright red. "O-of course I'm happy! Sean is my best friend and this is our first big job, we've only been allowed on the small stuff before, but now's our chance to make a name for ourselves, like Team Shadow Strike!"

"Hey! Those idiots couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag, you should be trying to be like me, the Fairy Dragon! I'm awesome!" Trevor objected loudly.

Destini just shook her head and sighed, leaving Trevor to stare at her, dumbfounded. "I'm awesome! C'mon guys, back me up!" He called to the other guild wizards lounging around the common room.

"Nah, you suck Cloud Face!" Doyle Greene called, Doyle had grey eyes, brown hair with the tips of his bangs dyed green, he wore a green t-shirt and dirt stained jeans with brown work boots, and practiced Plant Make Magic.

"Screw you too Fertilizer Boy." Trevor snapped, though the insult actually made him feel better, it was how their friendship worked, a day wasn't complete unless he and Doyle exchanged insults at least once. Trevor and Destini met up with Sean Fernandez, the master's eleven year old nephew, over by the job request board, Destini visibly brightened at the sight of the red haired boy, which had Trevor grinning, she really wasn't helping her case.

"So, Seanie, what's our job?" Trevor ignored the flicker of irritation that passed across both kids' faces, they were quickly getting used to the Fairy Tail mindset, but neither had grown up in quite so casual an environment, though since Sean's Aunt was the current Master of Fairy Tail, and a previous S-class wizard of the same guild, he had come into it more prepared than Destini, who had been thrown, literally, out of her staunchly anti-wizard noble family once her magical talents had started to manifest, which still drove Trevor up the wall just thinking about it, how could parents reject such a bright and courageous little girl because of the gifts she was born with? Having been raised by a dragon Trevor accepted that there were some things he would never fully understand about people, but this was one of the things he didn't want to ever understand. Fairy Tail was her family now, just as it had become his years ago, after he stumbled through the doors half starved and crying for his Dragon mother, Nebulon, who had vanished without warning one day.

Sean held up the job request, it was a simple request for wizards to take out a small thieves' den in Resnu, the reward was twenty thousand Jewel, which the kids would split between them, Trevor was just going along to keep an eye on them and make sure they didn't mess up too badly, and as such wasn't about to claim any of the money, besides, they needed it more than he did.

The three humans and one Exceed scaled the stairs to the hall's second floor, and headed for Master Neina's office.

"Master, we're ready for your seal of approval before we head out on our first job!" Destini exclaimed as she bounced into Master's office. Neina Fernandez looked up from paperwork to regard her wizards and the job request Destini was practically shoving up her nose. Master Neina was a tall woman in her early thirties with deep red hair that fell a little past her elbows, her chocolate brown eyes were sharp and intelligent and her blue dress had small silver stars at the edges, sitting on her desk, next to, and partially on top of the rest of the paperwork was a black pointed conical hat with a wide brim in a classic witch style. The Fairy Tail guild Master took the job request and gave it a quick scan. "Alright, everything seems to be in order, Trevor, you are in charge, make sure these two come back safely, I'm trusting you with this."

Trevor's back straightened on reflex, Master Neina could be seriously intense when it came to safeguarding her subordinates, and the Cloud Dragon Slayer felt every bit of that intensity levelled straight in his direction. "Yes Ma'am, Master, of course I will." Trevor had to resist the urge to salute, that's how intimidating Master Neina could be when she wanted to be.

The master smiled. "Good, come back soon, and good luck. Oh! and Trevor, your plane is still being repaired, so you'll need to take a train to get to Resnu."

The color drained from Trevor's face, like every other Dragon Slayer he experienced extreme motion sickness on nearly every kind of vehicle, he and trains seemed to have a particularly hostile relationship, just thinking about them was enough to make his stomach roll over and his head spin. Fairy Tail's sole Dragon Slayer voiced his opinion of the situation succinctly and very nearly unconsciously. " _Shit._ "

* * *

(Author's Note: Here's chapter one, please read, review and enjoy. And in response to Martyn's question, Trevor wears sandals that look like the ones Natsu wears, I just couldn't find a way to include his footwear that didn't look awkward to me, anyway, stay tuned for my next exciting installment to Adventures of a Cloud Dragon take two)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Out of Sight...

There were few things in this world Trevor Hargrove truly hated: People who dishonored or impersonated members of his guild, sushi, and those who abused their magic by using it to harm or abuse others were the frontrunners of a fairly short list. However, if there was one thing Trevor Hargrove hated above all else it would have to be _trains_ , they were the hardest of all forms of transportation on his already severe motion sickness, as such the ride to Resnu was absolute hell for him, so much so that he wasn't even aware of his guildmates dragging him off the train at Resnu Station until the pair of preteens dumped him onto a bench.

"Thanks... you two." Trevor groaned, as he waited for the world to stop whirling around.

"I fucking... hate... fucking... _trains_." The cloud dragon slayer half snarled and half moaned, before rolling onto his side and vomiting over the side of the bench, it took fifteen minutes before Trevor could stand on his own, but once he could the trio of Fairy Tail wizards made their way to the mayor's office. Before they entered the town hall Trevor stopped both younger wizards at the door.

"Alright guys, remember, this is your job, I'm just here to make sure nothing goes wrong, I've got your backs, but I'm sure you'll do great." Both younger wizards nodded, both Sean and Destini were uncharacteristically serious, but Trevor took that as a good sign.

The three Fairy Tail wizards, and one Exceed, who was munching on a fish, blissfully ignoring the world around him, stepped through the doors of town hall, they were greeted by a secretary, Sean stepped forward. "Hello, Ma'am, we're the Fairy Tail wizards here to take care of your bandit problem."

The secretary, a small ginger woman with a sour face, scowled. "Fairy Tail sent two kids, an idiot and a cat? Well, then I guess we shouldn't be getting our hopes up."

All four members of Fairy Tail bristled, but it was Destini who snapped first. "Hey, that's some way to talk to the people who're going to be helping you, and anyway where do you get off calling Trevor and idiot, he's a famous wizard made it to the finals of the last Grand Magic Games, and he's here to make sure that our first job doesn't go wrong, but it won't, because Sean and I are more than enough for a few lousy bandits! And we're not kids! We're preteens."

The woman rolled her eyes but sent them on to the mayor's office. Sean knocked and the companions were allowed inside. The mayor was the exact opposite of his secretary in every way he was tall, fat and black haired with a cheerful face that sported a massive mustache.

"Ah! Fairy Tail! It's wonderful to make your acquaintances, I am Mayor Ensui, may I know your names, young wizards, that would be wonderful!" The mayor had a deep, boisterous voice that boomed through his tiny office.

The four wizards introduced themselves to Mayor Ensui, who, somehow, became even more cheerful. "Oh! Fairy Tail's Cloud Dragon, the master's Nephew, and a promising young wizardess, with an Exceed as well, wonderful! I'm sure the four of you can handle the bandits, so please go on! My secretary will give you our information on their location, isn't that wonderful!?"

The Fairy Tail wizards were walking through town, when Trevor heard a whisper among the townsfolk. " _Hey, did you hear about the Savage Panther Guild?"_

" _Yeah I heard about it, the entire guild was destroyed and everyone was in some kind of weird coma."_

" _How terrifying... And after what happened to Mermaid Heel last week, the whole guildhall was frozen solid overnight."_ Trevor put the whispers out of his mind, they didn't have anything to do with his current job, but they would definitely rate closer investigation later.

Ten minutes later the Fairy Tail wizards were walking towards the bandit lair, Trevor's fingers were laced behind his head and his eyes seemed glazed with boredom, unless you happened to catch sight of his nostrils flaring as he attempted to sniff out any ambushes before they happened, there was nobody on the path to the hideout.

Once they reached the entrance to the hideout they stopped.

"Alright Sean, Destini, get your game faces on, I'll be leaving most of the fighting to you, I'll be there if you need me, but for the most part this is going to be your show, understand?"

"We understand."

Snow appeared and began swirling around Destini's hands and a red magic circle formed beneath Sean's feet. " _Requip!"_ light flared around the boy's form until it faded into softly glowing white armor, his Holy Emperor armor, a matching broadsword appeared in his hand. Trevor smiled.

"Let's do this." The Dragon Slayer kicked the door to the hideout off it's hinges, then stepped aside for the Requip wizard and snow magic wizardess.

The preteen pair hit the first room hard.

" _Holy Flare!"_

" _White Fang!"_

Sean shot a bolt of holy magic from his sword into the room that detonated near the center, blinding anyone not fast enough to close their eyes in time, this was followed by Destini hurling three bandits into a wall with a blast of snow and icy wind. Sean hurled himself towards the nearest group of bandits.

" _Holy Stigma!"_ In a flare of white light Sean struck all four bandits, and wherever his sword hit a magic circle appeared, once the Stigmas had been placed the Requip wizard ran past the four marked, and now paralysed, thugs with a shout. "Destini!"

The snow wizard looked over from blasting a bandit off his feet and swiped one hand through the air at the helpless foursome.

" _Blizzard Slash!"_ An arc of roiling snow and freezing wind swept towards the four immobilized bandits, knocking them off their feet and slamming them to the ground in a shivering mess of limbs. One of the remaining bandits snuck up on Sean, but Trevor appeared out of nowhere and kicked the bandit in the side of the head. "Keep your eyes open Sean, all that armor will mean nothing if you get a knife to the back of the neck, kid!" Then the dragon Slayer literally evaporated, turning into mist that flowed away while Sean hit the grunt Trevor had kicked with a bolt of Holy magic. Both young wizards were breathing hard when a burst of steam hit them both, knocking them off their feet. A skinny man in his twenties stepped out into the main room of the hideout, where the fighting was, steam curled around him like a snake.

"Impressive, that two children would have the power and skill to so easily defeat all twenty three members of my gang, however you've used up most of your magic, you won't stand a chance against me: Garen Frey."

Sean Requipped into his Flight Armor and a pair of short swords, the speed enhancing armor had Sean moving at a blurring speed as he closed the distance and unleashed a storm of slashes, none made contact as Garen turned into steam, then reappeared behind the Requip wizard and hit him in the back with a jet of steam that scalded Sean and sent him tumbling forward, Destini shot blast after blast of snow at the older wizard, who caught each strike with blasts of steam that reduced the snow to piles of inert slush, before blasting her into the front wall of the hideout. Sean staggered to his feet and Requipped into his Fire Emperor's Armor and the Fire Emperor's Ax. Garen simply evaporated around each slash of the large flaming ax, but he quickly learned that his steam could do very little against Sean's Fire Emperor Armor, so he stopped attacking with it against the Requip wizard, instead he channeled his magical energy into his fists and _punched_ the boy in the ribs. The hit rocked Sean despite his armor and made his ribs ache, the next hit was in the exact same place and Sean could feel his ribs straining, he slashed at the steam wizard again, only for Garen to turn into steam again, flow around Sean and kick the younger mage into the wall to slide down next to Destini. Sean tried to stand as he watched the steam wizard charge up for a big spell, but the pain in his ribs dropped him, at least one seemed to have broken.

Steam was gathering and compressing into a ball between the bandit leader's hands, so much heat was gathered in one place that the steam in the center of the ball had taken on an orange glow.

"And now to finish you brats!" " _Steam Artillery Shot!"_ The compressed steam exploded towards the two fallen wizards and the steam wizard watched in satisfaction as the pair of Fairy Tail wizards were concealed from his sight by the size of his blast, suddenly a loud suctioning sound broke the silence, slowly a figure became visible in the steam, a figure considerably taller than either child had been, and he seemed to be shoving steam into his mouth with one hand. The steam wizard's face went slack with disbelief, the newcomer was _eating_ his steam!

A voice, muffled as if speaking through a mouth full of food came out of the steam while the speaker was scarfing down the last of it. "Mmm... Spicy... Thanks for the grub... Fucker." The young man that stood between the steam mage and his victims wore black and white and his slit pupiled silver eyes were fixed on Garen with utter malice, that strangely wasn't incongruous to the fact that he was licking his fingers, apparently trying to get the last of the steam off of his fingertips. "You just made a big mistake Buddy, I was just going to sit back and let them experience their first job, not my job to do theirs for them, you know, it would have been tough, and I definitely would have come back to finish you later, but then you went and tried to kill my guildmates, and making sure neither of them dies _is_ my job. So now it's my lucky day, I get to beat the crap out of you for hurting my guildmates, and Master won't even get mad at me for it." The criminal wizard felt a chill despite the heat still hanging in the air from his steam, Trevor's voice hadn't fluctuate at all from a normal speaking tone, he could have been discussing the weather, or volunteering to take out the trash. The cloud Dragon Slayer suddenly vanished, his physical abilities were enhanced due to the large amount of magic he'd just eaten and before Garen could even blink, much less avoid it, Trevor grabbed him by the face and slammed him through the wall into the hideout's second room.

" _Cloud Dragon's Veiled Fists!"_ Trevor snarled, triggering the spell that wrapped his fists in water vapor that magically enhanced the force of his punches, before he started driving his enhanced fists into his opponent's body with brutal speed and force, three times the steam mage tried to escape by evaporating, but each time Trevor shoved his hand into the steam, grasped something unseen, and pulled the bandit out of his own steam, before resuming his beating without pause.

" _Cloud Dragon's Fog Talon!"_ Trevor drove a fog covered foot into his enemy's midsection, smashing him into the back wall, on the other side of the room. The enraged Cloud Dragon evaporated, then he reappeared and grabbed his opponent by the throat, slamming him repeatedly against the wall, before turning and throwing him into one of the side walls and snarling. "You tried to kill my family! Be glad you're just getting off with a beating and jail time, because the next time I see you will be your last day on Earthland!" However the now unconscious wizard couldn't hear his words.

As Trevor turned away from his beaten enemy he took several deep breaths to calm himself down. Trevor picked his guildmates up and slung one over each shoulder, then the cloud Dragon Slayer walked out of the bandit hideout, Huey fell into step beside his partner, the little yellow cat had hidden during the fight, since Trevor hadn't needed his help. Once outside Trevor placed Sean and Destini on the ground and pulled out a communication Lachryma, which he placed on the ground and activated with a quick command. "Calling local Rune Knights' Detention and Apprehension Division, authorisation: Fairy Tail eight, zero, zero, six, one, two. I've apprehended a criminal wizard." The magical crystal rose onto it's tip and began giving off light that coalesced into an image of a man behind a desk, the man wore the standard Rune Knight uniform, though his white cloak/cape was draped over the back of his chair, Trevor recognised the man: Sgt. Wilber Dulles, a middle aged veteran with grizzled salt and pepper hair and more lines in his face than his age would suggest.

"Hiya Sarge!" Huey chirped, Sgt. Dulles smiled down at the cheerful Exceed.

" _How are you two doing, Huey and Trevor? And what is this about a rogue wizard?"_

Trevor answered both questions. "We're doing fine, but Sean and Destini got sent on a job to take out some bandits, their leader was a mage, probably would rank in at low A class, used Steam Magic. he took them by surprise and beat them up pretty badly, I was assigned to keep an eye on them and help out if they got in over their heads. I intervened."

" _Is he alive?"_

"Of course, if I'd killed him I wouldn't be calling you guys now would I? I just knocked him out... And pretty much wrecked the bandit hideout, though not all of the damage was me, the kids did a good job trashing the joint, and the other bandits, they just aren't ready to take on strong mages like the guy who was running the bandit gang."

" _Judging by your lack of injuries I can assume that it wasn't much of a fight once you showed up."_

Trevor snorted. "He uses Steam Magic, I got a nice spicy afternoon snack, but that was about it. So, when are the Rune Knights coming over to arrest this asshole, I'm sure by now you've traced my location while we've been exchanging small talk."

" _They should be at your location within ten minutes, if it's all the same to you could you wait for them to arrive."_

Trevor nodded. "I need to wait until Sean and Destini wake up anyway."

" _Good, it was nice to see you two again, you should come by sometime that isn't when you're being brought in for collateral damage, I'll be sure to make tuna casserole if you come over next Friday."_

Huey was drooling and had stars in his eyes. "Of course we'll stop by! Won't we Trev?" The tubby yellow cat looked up at his partner with his lower lip quivering and his large brown eyes bright with unshed tears, it was a lost kitten look fit to sear itself into the soul of whoever saw it, Trevor just looked down blankly, having gotten used to Huey's wiles years ago, though he had to admit that anyone else would have caved instantly.

"You know, I'm tempted to say no just to show you that that doesn't work on me, but I was going to say yes even without the begging eyes, so you're in luck little dude." Sgt. Dulles was an old friend of Trevor's who owed the Dragon Slayer for saving his daughter's life several years back, the Sergeant had since then helped Trevor several times and a friendship had formed between the pair.

" _Alright, I'll see you then... and there's something I want to talk to you about then."_

"Well, then we'll see you then, Lachryma deactivate." Trevor bent down and picked up the dormant crystal, slipping it into his pocket. Behind him the two young wizards he'd been tasked with keeping alive stirred.

Trevor waited until their eyelids had fluttered open, and the grogginess had started to fade from their eyes before speaking.

"Finally awake, huh?"

Sean was the first to wake up. "Huh?" The red haired Requip Mage blinked around confusedly for a second before his eyes widened in panic. "Where's Destini? What happened to the enemy wizard?"

Trevor grabbed the panicking eleven year old by the chin and yanked his head around so that he could see Destini beginning to stir. "Sean, calm down, you both made it out of there alive, I took down the enemy for you, and the Rune Knights are sending someone to arrest him as we speak, everything is alright." Sean left out a relieved sigh.

"Good, I'm glad she's alright."

"Your wounds are far worse than hers, and you still worry about your friend before yourself, I'd say you're adjusting well to Fairy Tail life well." Trevor praised the boy.

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later a thin man in a Rune Knight's uniform stepped into their line of sight, his eyes were creepy, they glowed faintly purple and had vertical slits for pupils, similar to Trevor's own eyes, a white scarf hid his lower face

The Fairy Tail wizards nodded to the Rune Knight who ignored them and started toward the entrance to the bandit hideout. Trevor was about to turn down the road when the wind shifted and carried a particular scent right into the sensitive nostrils of the Dragon Slayer, who turned to confront the purple eyed man. "Mr. Rune Knight if I could just ask you something? Why do your clothes smell like human blood?" Trevor kept his voice even, but his eyes had hardened to a metallic silver and his fists and jaw were clenched. The man wearing Rune Knight robes turned and a second after orbs of violet light formed around his hands he had crossed the distance between himself and Trevor, who took a fist to the face which knocked him off his feet while white hot pain lanced through his brain.

" _The Claws of the Mind Dragon pierce far more than flesh, they rip through the mind as well."_ A slightly echoey, seemingly bored voice sounded in the minds of the four Fairy Tail members, though none of them had actually heard anything.

Trevor shook his head vigorously to clear it of the after effects of the Mind wizard's attack, then he took a ready stance and called to his younger guildmates. "You guys should head back to town."

Sean tried to object. "But we can..."

"MOVE NOW!" The Dragon Slayer's roar had the younger wizards and the Exceed scrambling for either cover (Huey) or Resnu (Sean and Destini).

" _Sending your guildmates away? I thought you Fairies like to preach the virtues of teamwork and interpersonal bonds?"_ The telepathic "voice" of the Mind mage was derisive.

" _It escapes me how a whole guild of otherwise relatively sane wizards could put so much stock in something so easily... severed."_

The sounds of Trevor's barely suppressed laughter had his opponent hesitating.

"Fairy Tail? Sane? Ha! HehehaHAHAHA! Are you kidding me?! We're the craziest guild out there! Every other day there's a brawl or a barfight ruining the guildhall, our two strongest members spend a lot of their time scaring the shit out of the rest of us to keep us even marginally quiet, and we've broken the record for most letters of apology sent by one guild five times in the last three years alone!" Trevor's smile vanished and wisps of cloud swirled around his legs as he fixed the Mind Dragon Slayer with a menacing glare.

"I wouldn't have them any other way. Those crazy, loud, eccentric, beautiful bastards are my family. They took me in when I was a kid and gave me a job and people who would go to Hell and back without hesitation for me." The swirling clouds forming around Trevor grew thicker and extended high above the Dragon Slayer who had conjured them, though between the gaps in the clouds Trevor's eyes were still as hard and cold as steel.

"And I would do the exact same thing for them. _Cloud Drive!_ " A large white magic circle appeared above the pillar of whipping cloud, then the whole thing exploded outward.

* * *

(Author's Note: Yo! Madninja here! Anyone who's read the first edition of iteration of this Fanfic will notice that I changed Trevor's personality, that was on purpose, I think I made him a little too similar to Natsu the first time, so I changed him, if this is your first exposure to the Adventures of a Cloud Dragon then just sit back and enjoy the ride (or don't it won't hurt my feelings... much) The Tiamat's Claw guild houses five Dragon Slayers, they actually seek them out specifically for recruitment, which is pretty much the only reason they have as many as they do, next time on my rewrite of Adventures of a Cloud Dragon: Gordon the Mind Dragon Slayer vs. Trevor the Cloud Dragon Slayer, who will win? Please read, review and hopefully enjoy!)


End file.
